Bonded By Demons
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Inside Gato Research Corps, children are taken young and tested with sealing of demons inside and used for all sorts from spying to assassitions. Naruto, once a boy who became known as 'She Devil' with others sharing 1 thing: Revenge...
1. Default Chapter

_Bonded by Demon_

Daddy, why won't daddy wake up?

Why is he lying on the floor not moving? Why is he not getting back up to get the bad men out of our house?

There's red stuff coming out from under him, right where he been hit when the men came and took something out and point at daddy and –

BANG BANG BANG BANG…

It went through Daddy's chest three times and one in the head.

Daddy had been still standing before the last one went through his head and fell over.

I heard Mommy screamed and then the other man aimed his thing, the same that killed Daddy and shot Mommy twice.

I watched the wall become crimson and some touched my face as I stood still, feeling the warm liquid trickled down me.

I was frozen in place as I saw one of the men come towards me, the man who killed Daddy.

I started to panic, them screamed and tried to escape my captor to rush to Mommy and Daddy's side. But I saw the man who killed Mommy come towards me, holding what was a needle in his hand.

I was held tight while the other position the needle in and then with a look that said 'I'm sorry' and then the rest of the world become black.

And when I woke, I found myself in Hell…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Inside a squared cube room with tight steel walls and paned glass, a young woman sat up on her bed after the nightmare she just had.

The scream echo in the room as well did in her mind as she recalled the painful nightmare of her childhood to where the death of her parent's happened.

"Son of a bitch!" She growled, her eyes were crimson but as she closed them, they turned to sparkling blue orbs. Her body was flaring but once she calmed down it was back to its normal temperature. She turned to stare at the clock by her bedside.

It read 3:30 A.M. Great, she went to bed by 12:30 and had only four and a half hours of sleep before she woke up. She rubbed her head, feeling her temple throb and wished that she had some painkillers to make it go away.

But the doctors were not here and wouldn't be until seven, which meant she would have to deal with it for another three and a half hours. Three and a half hours of a nonstop excruciating headache.

Perfect just perfect. She might try to do some things to maybe make her forget the pain. Or at least her nightmare. She had a few options in mind. It was…

A. Go back to sleep and try to get some more z's

B. Write in diary about the crappy life she has

C. Pace the room like Hell and act crazy and shit

Those were her options and she approved of them, except the last one but sleep was certainly out of the question since due to her unexpected wake up she felt 'IT' stirring inside. She sighed knowing she would rather not face the bitch in her sleep while trying to forget the dream.

She sat up in bed and open the bedstand's drawer and pulled out an orange notebook. It was a gift from one of the doctors that was five years ago. She had been writing everything down from when she first got here to when all the shit happened.

She laid back and opened it to where a few blank pages were still. Taking a pen out of the drawer, she started to write.

* * *

_Hey it's me again._

_Had that nightmare you know, almost woke the 'Bitch' up, I swear she gets really annoying and ticked too much when I disturb her for no reason._

_Hey it's not my fault that she was sealed into ME! I didn't asked to be the fucking Guinea pig for these sonvabitches!_

_Anyways things aren't that different than what I know: Sasuke still a stuck up bastard and I swear he's got a stick up his ass or something with him acting so high and mighty!_

_And Neji, if I hear him say one more thing about 'fate' or 'destiny' I'm gonna make him eat those words, even if I have to shove it down his throat, Haha!_

_Then there's Gaara…he's still the same. Nothing changes and I think he's up still and knows I'm a wake. Demon instincts I guess._

_Here is still a Hell I'm living in, I don't know if I can stand any longer here but…I wish I wasn't. _

_I wish mommy and daddy were alive again and that my life was back to what it was before all this shit happened._

_Well I got only a few more hours until morning, write later._

_Signed, Uzumaki Naruto_

* * *

Naruto sighed and then deciding to read a bit but having read every book and manga in her room, she flipped her diary to the beginning and started reading to where the day she had first been taken and been sealed with Kyuubi. 

**

* * *

Blue Kitsune**: Ok first off just to tell you people that the next chapter will probably confuse you but decide to give warning. In the beginning Naruto was born a boy! A boy yes! But you don't get how he became a she, well once I write the next chapter you'll know. And also there will be more details of everybody and where this 'Hell' is at!

Read and Review.


End file.
